


I am Krogan

by lexalane



Series: Ruled by love [1]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 20:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8503663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexalane/pseuds/lexalane
Summary: Liara wants more than fleeting moments on a war. She wants what Shepard wants: a long, happy life. Tonight, she is set on building that life upon the sanctity of their bed, but unfortunately, their bed seems to be otherwise occupied.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, I used to write a lot (in Spanish) like 10 years ago. Then, life happened, and now I need to feel again. So...here we go. I don't have a beta reader; this was drafted quickly, and I pretty much suck at writing now, so be gentle. Suggestions, comments...all welcome.
> 
> English is not my native language. This is my sister's fault (I love you). I also love Grunt more than I can actually express with words. 
> 
> This story is set somewhere in the middle of ME3. Somewhere...
> 
> Happy N7 day! 
> 
> Enjoy!

**I Am Krogan**

 

Relatively speaking, Liara T’Soni shouldn’t complain about the too-few moments in her relationship with Shepard. Even with the dangers that surrounded their jobs and the odds hours that fixing those missions implied, the two of them had found a pretty good system to spend acceptable amounts of time together. The crew of course, both to laugh at them and diminish the sting of the impending doom hanging over their heads, mocked them relentlessly for spending every free second in each other’s arms.

Death, it seemed, was a powerful incentive to be sentimental.

However, Liara couldn’t deny that sometimes it rubbed her the wrong way just how rushed their relationship had been since the beginning, with small moments scattered here and there in lieu of a full life. She cherished those moments—loved them—but there was something pure about waking up in each other’s arms without countdowns to a fight ticking away in their minds.

Set on fixing that, Liara made her way to the Commander’s quarters—more hers than Shepard’s now—and realized with a startling peace of mind that she could actually change that. Yes, finding an off-charted planet where they could live in peace and die loving each other was as impossible as no deaths on a war, but there was a way for them to be infinite and eternal no matter what. She’d been thinking about it for a while, anxious about the risks, but set on having the joyous, endless–days life other beings had.

Glyph had been surprisingly instrumental in finding the answer.

Asaris’ regular melding process had allowed the two lovers to grow closer over time, knowing their most intimate thoughts and desires, hopes and dreams. However, as Glyph reminded her, melds could be even more profound. Minds as powerful as Shepard’s and her own could do more than simply see inside each other’s soul. They could share it all: hopes, dreams, and lives.

All of the small moments they had had so far could be exponentially enlarged by simply melding the full scope of their minds. They would live all of their dreams, recreating the most supreme desires their hearts longed for and thus live the life that was too difficult to live outside.

Liara and Shepard would be eternal in the precious meld that they would share.

Of course, she had to ask her lover about it (for such strenuous types of melding usually forced the minds to enter deeper than advisable), but the chance of living their dreams of long lives and shared households proved to be too tempting a thought for Liara to simply discard it as madness. Despite her unshakable bond and trust in Shepard’s power and will, she couldn’t deny she was scared of everything and terrified of losing her bondmate.

Shaking those emotions out of her system for at the moment they did no good, Liara allowed the tiny computer on the Commander’s quarters’ silver door to read the information on her Omni tool and entered the room. If she had her way, tonight she would make Shepard forget everything about the world. There would be only the two of them with their dreams, in their far away home, surrounded by their family. No more nightmares and no more regrets. If something were to happen at the end of the war, they would go living the most eternal life on their dreams. And if that was all she could grant Shepard…if that was all she could have with her for all the eternity after her bondmate passed away, then Liara would take it.

The soft whoosh of the door announced her entrance. Sauntering in, smile in place and a newfound sashay in her hips, the Shadow Broker prepared herself to live in her dreams with her lover, but before she could formulate an appropriate sentence, she found herself silenced by a sleepy looking Shepard shushing her from her spot on the silver couch of the room’s lower level. Gathering her wits quickly, the commander got up and carefully made her way to her lover, tiptoeing around what seemed to be pieces of toys so as not to awake the sleeping krogan on their bed.

Liara had no idea what face she was making, but she imagined it properly conveyed her confusion for Shepard winced and smile apologetically at her, kissing her check lovingly and whispering, “So…yep.”

“That explains nothing, Shepard,” Liara whispered back, and then raised her voice a notch so as to be heard over the booming sounds of the krogan’s snores. “Why is there a tank-bred krogan in our bed?” she asked, and the Commander Shepard, destroyer of Saren and Benezia, universally lauded as a hero, shied away her eyes from her asari bondmate and shrugged awkwardly in place. “Is he drooling?” Liara sighed. “He is drooling…on my pillow.”

Shepard winced again. “So…did I ever mention that I maybe…kind of…accidentally adopted a krogan?”

Liara gaped at her bondmate and then shifted her eyes to inspect the huge tank-bred krogan currently resting on her bed and drooling all over her pillow. “Shepard, I love you, but how does one accidentally adopt a krogan?”

Shepard smiled impishly. “Well, it takes a little bit of wish, a little bit of fight, and a thresher maw.”

“Shepard…”

“I know, I know. It’s our night, but look at him! He’s so cute! He had a nightmare,” she explained when Liara looked absolutely unconvinced. “You’ll be pleased to know he got me to sing a lullaby. It was rough but he liked it—must the krogan in him. Also, the lullaby involved a lot of blood and death—basically the fight with Saren, but you know…in a song.”

Patience, Liara repeated to herself. She must have patience. “Again, love, how does one accidentally adopt a krogan?”

Shepard took Liara’s hands, and kissed her knuckles. “I’m sorry, love. I know it’s our night off, I should have told you. Everything has been so stressful, and these are the only moments we can breathe happily, but I…we only have Grunt for a couple of weeks until we resolve this issue with the krogan clans, and then he leaves and then we go to fight the Reapers. And you know, I kind of miss him. Did you know I’m his battle-master? We have fun together. We head-butt beings, kill beings, eat hamburgers. He is cool underneath his homicidal tendencies—which, by the way, were programmed into him. Got nothing to do with that,” she rushed to add.

“I thought you were his battle-master.”

“I am.”

“Right, but the homicidal tendencies, the head-butting and the killing, doesn’t come from you?”

Shepard shrugged. “Programmed into him. I just allow him to vent and grow.”

“Right.” Liara sighed. “So, he didn’t learn all the violence from you.”

“Exactly.”

“Okay, that’s…I’m not getting in that. But, Shepard, still, is he going to sleep in our bed for the rest of the two weeks just because you accidentally adopted him?”

Shepard drummed her fingers on Liara’s cerulean hands. “Well, it’s either that or he’ll have to bunk up with Javik.”

“Goddess,” Liara sighed, retaking her hands from Shepard’s grasp and massaging her forehead. The Normandy must be kept safe and working. The last thing they needed was a Prothean and a Krogan having a go at each other. “So, he is staying here.”

“Pretty much, yep.”

So, that didn’t go as planned. “Very well then,” Liara decided, her shoulders sagging a little. “In hopes to get the rest I was promised, we should go to my quarters.” Not as glamorous as Shepard’s—or with a bed big enough to fit a Krogan!—but still decent enough to rest.

Unfortunately, her lover looked positively shocked at the thought of being apart from Grunt. “And leave him?” Shepard gasped.

“Shepard, Grunt will be okay,” Liara said, looking pointedly at the huge krogan contently snoring on their bed. And drooling on her pillow. What could possibly happen to him? It was Grunt! Shepard, however, seemed to be thinking unlikely scenarios and she looked incredible uncomfortable with every passing second at the notion of leaving Grunt alone without her at his side. Liara was set on resting with Shepard on an appropriate resting place, but ultimately green eyes gazing into hers, with the right amount of sadness to dissolve her will, crushed Liara’s plans. Sighing, she grabbed her bond-mate’s hands and took the high road. “Well, at least we know the couch is comfortable.”

Shepard smiled sadly, and immediately relaxed her stance. “It’s his first night. I promise you tomorrow we’ll go to your quarters, but for tonight, I don’t feel ready to leave him yet.”

Liara’s held back a loving sigh as her heart melted with the warmth of her lover’s care. “Is this how you are going to be with our children?” The noises of the world faded away as Shepard’s endless green eyes, full of love and happiness, fixed themselves upon Liara’s own and took them both to a place where only they resided.

“Of course,” Shepard replied with a beam, her eyes firmly set on the eyes of her asari bondmate. “Precious cargo. My family.”

Liara smiled and kissed Shepard’s temple, tugging her to the couch as flickers of dreams danced on her mind. Her bondmate playing with their children under a calm blue sky, being an overprotective father and just never letting go of them. Shepard being simply happy.

“You know, I don’t know how you became a krogan battle-master _and_ adopted a krogan.”

As they settled on the couch and Shepard began to happily whisper the tale Liara already knew, she realized that right there in that moment she didn’t need to live in a dream to know how a family with Shepard would be. Her bondmate, as was her wont, was making all of her dreams come true.


End file.
